


The New Recruit

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Hawken) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke x Cullen - Role playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Recruit

“Strip.”

Cullen stood in front of Hawke, hands clasped behind his back and in full armour, making sure to keep his ‘commander’ face firmly in place.

“Do you do this with all the other recruits?” Hawke said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

“All the other recruits follow my orders.” He tilted his chin up and looked down his nose at her. “Now strip.”

She smirked and begun unbuttoning her shirt far too quickly for Cullen’s liking.

“Slowly.” He ordered.

Her hands slowed, teasing each button undone, barely revealing any skin as she went. Cullen’s cock twitched as she slid the fabric over her breasts, catching on a pert nipple and causing her to gasp. His hands clenched behind his back, desperate to just bend her over the bed and fuck her until she screamed, but this… _idea_ she had spoken of only that morning had been too intriguing to pass up.

“You will be put through a variety of tests this evening, recruit. Some I’m sure you’ll easily pass, but others I expect to be far more… _exhausting_.”

He smiled, noticing the quick clench she gave her thighs. Unconsciously he licked his lips, dying to see that beautiful little cunt of hers, to see how wet she was already just from a few words. He watched as Hawke slid her breeches slowly down her thighs until they pooled at her feet and a growl erupted from the back of his throat.

“Was there something wrong with the smalls you were issued?” He couldn’t help but glance at the unobstructed dampness between her thighs.

“I must have forgotten to put them on this morning.” She bit her lip and Cullen’s cock twitched again. “Whoops.”

He walked forward and looked her up and down; inspecting his ‘new recruit’. He started to move around her, studying every inch of her naked body. He hummed in satisfaction.

“Yes, you’ll do. Now,” Cullen stopped in front of her, staring into her eyes, and casually unbuckled his belt, “on your knees, soldier. It’s time for you first training exercise.”

Hawke dutifully dropped to her knees and promptly opened her mouth. Cullen chuckled at such willingness, pulling his throbbing cock from the confines of his smalls and stroking himself lazily.

“I’m glad to see you’re prepared. I’m impressed.”

Cullen slipped his fingers into Hawke’s hair, grabbing a fistful gently, and positioned her exactly as he desired. Brushing the tip of his cock against her soft lips he sighed, struggling to hold back the need to ram it all the way to the back of her throat. He pushed at the back of her head, urging her to take him into her mouth, and slowly she surrounded his cock with a warm wetness, the flat of her tongue pressing firmly to run along his shaft. He groaned as he watched his cock disappear into her delectable mouth, swallowing every inch of him.

“Carry on like this and I’ve no doubt you’ll do well under my command.”

She chuckled around him and he shivered when the vibrations surged straight through his cock. Sensing she couldn’t take much more he pulled out of Hawke’s mouth, leaving a trail of saliva as she gasped, catching her breathe. As much as he’d like to fuck her mouth Cullen had bigger plans in store for the night.

“Recruit, on the bed.” He tucked himself back into his trousers. “Hands and knees.”

Without a word Hawke stood and positioned herself on the bed just as he’d instructed.

“I think it’s time we tested your stamina.” His eyes travelled to her glistening cunt and he reached out to run a few fingers through her folds. “You aren’t to come until told to do so, understood?”

She moaned when a finger strayed lightly over her clit.

“Yes, Commander.”

He smiled at the use of his title and rewarded her with a firm press of his finger to her clit. Her head drooped down, a low moan pouring from her mouth, and Cullen wondered how long she would last. He was becoming hot in his armour, feeling the sweat building up underneath, but he wanted to keep it on; all part of the role he was playing.

He began to rub large circles around her swollen clit and enjoyed watching the way her cunt quivered and clenched, desperate to be filled. _Not yet_ , he thought. He moved his finger faster, building the pressure against her, and in no time at all he saw her hands ball the sheets into her fists and her eyes scrunch shut.

His finger practically slowed to a halt and he smirked at the whine he heard.

“Surely you didn’t think it would be that easy?” He dragged his finger down the length of her cunt and brought it back up again, circling her clit with the juices he’d found. “You need a lot of patience to be part of the Inquisition’s army. Tell me; are you patient enough, recruit?”

“Yes, Commander.” She whimpered.

Again, he brought her right to the edge, knowing the signs of her impending orgasm too well, before backing off. He watched as her shoulders heaved with each laboured breath, the way her legs shook from the exhaustion of constantly being so close to climax, yet never allowed that sweet release. He did this a few more times before finally slipping two fingers into her entrance.

She groaned in appreciation, hips pushing back onto his hand, rocking slowly against the fingers inside her. Cullen stood still, loving how she worked for her orgasm, but still he wouldn’t allow it. He pulled his fingers from her and continued to rub at her clit, taking her mere seconds to reach the crest of pleasure before he removed them once more. He chuckled at the frustrated growl it elicited.

“Hm, perhaps you’re not suited to be under my command after all.”

“No! I am, please, I just…” Hawke sobbed.

Cullen plunged his fingers back into her and pressed down to rub at that torturous spot inside of her.

“You just what?”

“I just…shit, Cul – Commander, please, I just want to come.”

His fingers stilled inside of her and she made every attempt to buck her hips into his hand but her body was too weary from his previous doings.

“You seem to have forgotten that _I_ am the Commander and _you_ are the lowly recruit. You do not get to make the orders here.” Cullen raised his voice a little. “You may come when I say, and _only_ when I say.”

He placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her still, feeling the primal urge Hawke always brought out in him beginning to surface. He wouldn’t be able to take much more, the need to grab hold of her hips and fuck her senseless was becoming too strong.

Hawke leant the front half of her body down, pressing the side of her face into the bed. Her eyes were hooded and exhausted and Cullen decided she was ready. At first he moved his fingers slowly, pumping in and out of her gently, thumb just gliding over her pulsing clit. Her muffled moans grew louder as he moved the digits inside her faster, pressing firmly down against the wall of her cunt again, feeling it swell as the pleasure built inside of her. He moved them harder, more violently, holding her in place with his other hand when her body jostled around.

“You can come now.” He said calmly.

She seemed to moan in relief, eyes clenching shut as every muscle in her body tensed. He felt her cunt tighten around his fingers, almost pushing them out, but he moved them harder, faster, until she was screaming in her release. Her legs collapsed underneath her as she shuddered and shook, but he kept his fingers firmly inside her, riding her through her orgasm. Her cunt continued to quiver, her juices flowing freely between his fingers and running down her thighs. Gradually his fingers slowed to a stop before pulling out of her, completely covered in the result of her arousal. He happily sucked them clean as Hawke rolled tiredly onto her back.

“Well done, I’m proud of you.” Hawke grinned up at him and he smirked back. “But your trial isn’t over yet.”


End file.
